Hiei's Gift
by Yami Yue
Summary: YAOI (Sidefic to my series) Hiei gives Kurama a special gift for Christmas. [Oneshot Chrismas Fic]YAOI


**

* * *

**** Warning:**  
1. The following story contains **Yaoi** meaning malemale relationship. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story  
3. All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi except for my original characters

* * *

Hiei's Gift  
by Yami Yue

The night was filled with the sounds of music, laughter, and celebration. The festival for the winter solstice had begun. Away from all the raucous partying outside we were within the large dining hall within Yusuke's palace. It was a good place for him to throw a Christmas party since not only had he invited Hiei, Kuwabara and I, but also our families, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai Botan and Koemna.

Kenji and Ryou had brought Sakura and Yumi along as their dates. I smiled as I watched the two pairs conversing in hushed tones. There was no doubt in my mind that the girls were now officially the twins' girlfriends. Sata stood near the fireplace with Kiyoshi, her boyfriend of three years. I chuckled mentally at how nervous he was when she brought him and his then two year old daughter Nikita, to meet her family. Now, both father and daughter were quite at ease with us. Sakura and Yumi's parents were talking animatedly with Yusuke and Keiko and as usual Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina, who had become his wife some years back.

I looked around for my mate and saw him at one of the windows, watching the snow fall outside. My steps were silent as I approached him. "It's beautiful," I murmured as I put my arms around him. Hiei made a soft sound of agreement. "I just hope it stops before we start out for your mother's tomorrow," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it angel, I'm sure it will stop later tonight," I assured him. Hiei tilted his head back to look at me. He smirked at something that had caught his attention. I looked up to see what it was. I chuckled as I noticed a sprig of mistletoe hung over our heads. Hiei lowered his head and turned so that he could face me. "Let's not break tradition," he murmured softly. I smiled and leaned down to claim his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. "That tradition I like," he said once we'd broken the kiss. I chuckled. "Me too," I confessed as I heard footsteps nearing.

I turned to face Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked. I shook my head. His reddish brown tail swished in obvious nervousness. "No, you aren't interrupting," I answered. "Kurama, I'd like your permission to ask Sata's hand in marriage," Kiyoshi requested. I blinked in surprise. "Of course you have my permission," I responded. "You didn't need to ask for it," Kiyoshi smiled. "I wanted to," he said. I smiled back at him. He reached into his pocket and showed us the ring he planned to present to his beloved. It was a lovely gold band with two carved roses intertwined around a single sparkling diamond. "Do you think she'll like it?" Kiyoshi asked. I nodded. "I'm sure she'll love it," I assured him. He took a deep breath as he slipped it back into his pocket. "Well, wish me luck," he said. "Good luck," Hiei and I said in unison. With that he headed back to where my sister was playing with Nikita. "Is that another tradition I don't know about?" Hiei asked. "In our clan it is common practice for one to ask the permission of the father or eldest male relative to court or marry your intended," I explained. "In this case it wasn't necessary. I was banished, so that rule wouldn't apply to Sata," "He did it out of respect, didn't he?" Hiei asked. I nodded. "Yes, I think so too,"

"It looks like it's time to gather around the tree and open gifts," I said as the clock struck midnight. Everyone was heading toward the large pine the twins and I had grown on one side of the room. Yusuke and Keiko went first, opening the presents given to them, and passing out the ones for everyone else. Next, Kuwabara and Yukina opened and exchanged gifts. Then it was our turn. We were each handed gifts from our friends, family and "extended family". I was surprised and a little disappointed that Hiei had not handed me a gift. I wondered if he was up to something. He hadn't forgotten anyone else.

I opened the ones from our friends first, even Yomi and Mukuro had sent gifts for us. Next, I opened the ones from Yusuke and his family, then the ones from Kuwabara and his family. I was surprised when I opened the one from Sata, Kiyoshi and Nikita. It was a masterfully carved ocarina. Sata grinned at my surprised expression. "I remember you playing for me as a kit," she explained. "I think you lost the one mother gave to you, so I asked Kiyoshi to make you a new one," I smiled at them. "Thank you," I said softly, knowing it was something I would treasure. "You're welcome Kura," she responded.

Lastly, I carefully unwrapped the package Kenji and Ryou had handed me. I lifted a beautifully made white tunic trimmed with silver out of the box. A black dragon was a carefully embroidered with it's head resting upon the top, it's long body flowing downward to the hem at the bottom. A matching sash and pair of pants were included along with a few pouches of rare healing herbs. "Where did you find this?" I asked. Kenji and Ryou both grinned. "We made it," Kenji answered. "For your vow renewal ceremony," "Turns out Kenji is better at sewing than he is a cooking," Ryou joked, earning a glare from his brother."It's wonderful boys, Thank you," I said.

"Now for my gift," Hiei said softly. He took my hands in his and began to murmur softly in a language I did not understand. When he finished I felt a little different than I had moments before. "Try shifting to your human form Fox," Hiei said softly. Everyone's eyes were upon me. I hadn't been able to shift to my human form in over thirteen years, he expected me to be able to now? Still, I didn't protest. It would do no harm. I closed my eyes and attempted to shift form. I opened my eyes and my gaze fell upon my hands. To my complete and utter shock I had shifted to my human form. I looked over at my mate. Hiei smiled in satisfaction.

"How did you…?" I began. "While we were staying at Genkai's before the tournament, she taught me that spell," Hiei explained. "It restored your ability to shift forms. Whatever had caused you to loose it in the first place acted somewhat like a ward, and that spell removed it," I smiled and swept my mate up in a warm hug. "Thank you," I murmured in his ear. "You're welcome," Hiei said as he returned the hug. "Merry Christmas Fox," "Merry Christmas Fire Baby," I replied.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be on vacation for a couple of weeks, but I'll have more stories for you when I get back. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *


End file.
